


Cooking Lessons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Cooking Lessons

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Lesson  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 3  
 **Category/Warnings:** Suggestion of foodsmut. *g*  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over for me. :)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Cooking Lessons

~

Ron cursed as the doorbell rang.

_Merlin, he’s early_!

“Coming,” he yelled, wiping his hands on a towel before opening the door.

_Gods, Harry looks delicious enough to eat_ , Ron thought, clasping him on the shoulder in welcome.

“Something smells good,” Harry said, sniffing appreciatively.

Ron grinned. “Hey, don’t sound surprised. Mum’s a great cook.”

“Well I know _she_ is,” Harry teased. “It’s you I’m not so sure about.”

“I could give you lessons,” Ron boasted.

“Cooking lessons are not what I want from you, though,” Harry said softly.

Ron did a double take. Surely he hadn’t just heard that...?

~

“Wha... what?” Ron stammered.

Harry flushed. “Nothing,” he mumbled. “I’m being stupid. Never mind.”

Ron shook his head, moving closer. “No,” he said, voice low, earnest. “Tell me. Please?”

Harry swallowed hard, staring into Ron’s eyes.

“Did you never wonder why I didn’t date anyone after Ginny?” he asked softly.

Ron shook his head.

“I... I’m in love with you, Ron,” Harry confessed. “When you invited me tonight... Well, I figured you were interested, too. That’ll teach me a lesson about assumptions.”

Ron grabbed Harry before he could try to leave.

“You’re right,” he said. “I am interested. Stay, please?”

~

“I thought this would be easy.”

“Me, too! People do it all the time.”

“Um... I think we have to stretch that hole. That won’t fit inside there as it is.”

Ron guided Harry’s hands. “Let’s try it this way,” he suggested. Deftly, he enlarged the hole in the cream puff, allowing it to accept the filling.

“That’s it!”

Harry grinned. “I can’t believe you’re giving me a pastry lesson at three am.”

“Well, all that sex made me hungry.”

Harry nodded. “Me, too,” he said, mouth full of cream puff.

Ron grinned wickedly. “Eat up! We’ll need our strength.”

~


End file.
